


Seasons of Anime Exchange - Victuuri

by sue_r



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2019, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_r/pseuds/sue_r
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Seasons of Anime Exchange - Victuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightlions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightlions/gifts).




End file.
